smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Meanwhile, the Forest Scouts, with honorary members Princess Savina and King Gerard, were scouting Smurf forest for any specific activity from Gargamel. They looked all over, but everything seemed peaceful at best. "Face it, guys," Peewit climbed down from a nearby tree, "Gargamel hasn't attacked here in a week! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss that windbag." "You think he gave up after he parted ways with Imperia?" Savina asked. "He does seem like the cowardly type," Johan answered, "But he doesn't give up that easily. He must be planning something." "How do you know?" Gerard asked. "I feel it," He gestured to his lower chest, "In my gut." "Yea, it's probably hunger," Peewit laughed. "C'mon you guys," Julia coaxed them, "Let's just consider the fact that Johan is probably right." "Johan and right in the same sentence?" Peewit shrugged. "I think we should trust Johan," Savina put her hand on Johan's shoulder which made him smile goofily, "Gargamel may be up to something and we need to check it out." "Why do we?" Peewit tossed an apple into the air and gave it to Julia, "He's not causing any trouble." "But we shouldn't put off what could be done today," Gerard advised, "Otherwise, Gargamel would've came up with something that we wouldn't be prepared for." "Gerard's right," Julia agreed, "The forest would be in grave danger." "So, it's official," Savina declared, "We are going to Gargamel's to see what he's planning!" "Yes!" Peewit pumped his fist, "Going back to Gargamel's! I haven't been there since he teamed up with that Imperia lady!" "Yea, don't get too excited," Johan muttered. Once at the Bridge of his lair, the others looked over at the other side of concern and a bit of fear. Julia noticed the big hole in Gargamel's top of the house. "Someone's been here before," Gerard said. Julia thought a bit then asnwered, "It must've been the Smurfs!" "Smurfs?" Gerard repeated. "Yes," Julia explained, "They are the creatures that need our help the most. This wizard had been trying to find their village and kidnap them for his own bidding." "Oh, my," Gerard replied, "Well, if they're friends of yours, they're mine too." "I'm glad you understand," Julia smiled and nodded before turning around to Gargamel's busted lair, "C'mon, but be careful. This bridge isn't what it used to be." One by one, each of the members tried crossing the bridge. Once Johan stepped on, he stumbled a bit due to the swaying of the bridge's uneasiness. Luckily, he made it across without falling off. Once all across, they stealthily sneaked over to the lair and hid below the blow. "Why are we hiding?" Peewit whispered. "Shh!" Johan shushed him, "We need to find out what he's doing before we get caught!" "Here," Julia pulled out black binoculars, "This'll camouflage with the night." After handing the pair to Johan, he extended the glasses so he could see into Gargamel's lair. When he got a better look, he gasped. "What?" Peewit asked, "What is it, Johan?" Johan took off the goggles and looked at his group, "This plan...changes everything..." Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story